


Tiny Treat

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Syrup is a troublemaker for once, even when his brother brings a human to try and clean up his mess.





	1. Introductions?

Sans cooed softly to his prisoner, “Human, please, you know it’s useless. I am so much bigger than you, and stronger, and more talented. You fell into my trap, so accept the consequences.” He was loving this dynamic already, and eager to bring his prize home.

The human, for their part, was not so pleased. Understandable, as the fate of a human caught by monsters was usually unpleasant. But not this one.

Captain of the guard (what? No he wasn’t forgetting Alphys was technically also captain) though he was, Sans wasn’t going to kill anything if he had a choice. He was a skeleton of standards! High standards!

So instead he brought it home. After a week of trying, he’d caught a human and they would be the perfect addition to the household. “Alright, we have arrived. Now, let me explain how this is going to go.” Sans set the human on the kitchen table and beamed at them, the red stars in his sockets dancing, “I have caught you in order to have some help around the house. My brother is a lazy good-for-nothing most of the time, and makes a horrid mess.”

The human, curled up around their knees, nods slowly, still wary.

“Good, you understand. I, as the Maleficent Sans, most talented and handsome of the Royal guard, don’t have the time to clean up after him, no matter how much I-“ He stopped, then looked at the human, then blushed soft magenta and cleared his ‘throat’ “Well anyway, so that is your job. If you do it, you can stay for as long as you like, and I, in my generosity, will provide you with food, shelter, and some more suitable clothing.”

This seemed to please them well enough. Uncurling, the human stands to their full twenty inches height and nods, “alright. It’s better than the woods.”

“Indeed!” Sans beams and offers his hand, “So is it a deal, human?”

“Deal,” they say, and shake on it.

“Good! Start right away, if you would! I have to go back out and find the disreputable wretch!” Sans placed them on the floor and ran outside, slamming the door and locking it securely.

Now that they were alone, the human began looking around the house. The kitchen was spotless as far as they could see, so they moved on to the living room. There was a sock against the wall, and as they read the notes attached to it, they realized it was a running joke between the brothers and left it there. Now, under the sofa there was quite a mess. Many empty bottles of maple syrup, some still sticky to the touch, were lying unnoticed in the dark cranny.

This was going to be their first task in their new career as live-in housekeeper; figure out how to clean up these huge bottles without getting hideously dirty themselves.

“WAKE UP YOU MUTT!” Sans yelled, causing his brother to startle out of sleep and fall out of his seat in his sentry station.

“yeah, m’lord?” the skeleton murmured as he got back up in his chair.

“How many times have I told you not to sleep on the job?! You’re making me look bad!” He tapped his red boots irritatedly as the other skeleton nodded and began counting.

“’d say ‘bout 53 times, m’lord.”

“I DIDN’T MEAN ACTUALLY COUNT THEM. But…. never mind,” Sans huffed and folded his arms over his armored chest, “Papyrus, we have a human in our home. I expect you to not make their job harder, so try not to be so messy! I literally had to capture a tiny being to help clean your messes!”

“’m sorry, m’lord. Sure thing,” Papyrus nodded and rested his jaw on his hand, gold tooth glinting on the left side, and sockets drooping sleepily.

“Alright. Now, stay alert this time, and I’ll see you at home.” Sans walked off, stance showing his clear aggravation with his brother.

After a moment, Papyrus smirked and vanished from his place. Time to introduce himself to the new housemate.

The human had dragged all the bottles out and placed them inside a plastic bag they’d found under a cabinet in the kitchen. It was easy enough, since the plastic was light and empty, but the unwieldly bundle of them had to be dragged back to the trashcan and awkwardly shoved up and in. Of course, in dealing with such large bottles that once held such sticky contents, they became covered in gunk and dust bunnies.

Now, thinking they’d be alone for quite a while, they’d managed to clamber up into the sink and rinse themselves off. They were currently wearing a dishtowel as a toga with two fridge magnets holding it on.

They were about to climb down when they heard a deep, playful voice, “well, y’re not quite a pres’nt, but y’re wrapped up nice.”

Turning, they yelped at the tall figure in the doorway. He came closer and was easier to observe. He wore a black heavy coat with brown fur around the collar and hood, which was pulled up over his skull. His hands were large, much bigger than Sans’ to go with his increased size as he was also about a foot taller. Still, the human did not enjoy the idea of being alone with this other skeleton.

He had a lazy smile on as he squatted in front of the counter, looking them over casually, “’m Papyrus. Sans’ my bro. So who’re you?”

“Skylar,” they replied.

“’mkay. C’mere,” he gestured beckoningly, “ I won’t hurt’cha.”

Reluctantly, Skylar edge forward, “I’m here to clean the house while Sans is busy. I just cleaned under the sofa so far but…I hope it’s to your liking.”

“yeah, s’fine.” Papyrus chuckled a little, sounding like he was talking through molasses his voice was so sweet and thick. “Y’did a good job. Bro’ll like it.”

Once they were at the edge, Papyrus put his hand behind them and tipped their head up with his finger, looking them over with an odd amount of clinical precision. “a-am I alright?”

“yeah. y’re fine. Jus’ makin’ sure,” he grinned, then used the hand against their back to snap the magnets away from them, letting the towel drop and making Skylar squeak in embarrassment. “hehe…no need ‘t fall apart cause’a me.”

There was no malice in his expression, so Skylar just blushed deeply and covered themselves with their hands, “C’mon, man! My clothes are covered in old maple syrup; I can’t wear them yet.”

“oh ho, that’s a treat.” The gangly skeleton looked appraisingly over them, “so’re you.”

“wh-what?” Skylar’s whole head and neck were beet red now.

“y’heard me,” he replied, and then gave them and slow lick up their torso with a dark orange tongue.

It was warm and wet and tingly from being made of magic, and Skylar yelped, “D-don’t!”

“m’kay.” Papyrus shrugged, “I got t’taste ya anyway. ‘s nice. But I’ll let ya alone f’r now.” He got up and walked out, somehow whistling without lips.

Sans was very happy when he got home. The human, Skylar, had cleaned up several bottles of syrup from under the sofa, and had even washed themselves and their current rags. He’d found several things fit for human wear over the years, and had been keeping them for his action figures, but now he had an actual human to clothe!

Picking them up and carrying them against his shoulder like a baby-bones, he began to rant, “Firstly, you are going to be the most fashionable human to ever grace the underground! I will make sure you have many outfits, but of course you should wear something simple or these clothes if you’re cleaning so you don’t ruin your good things.”

Skylar nodded and just held on to the shoulder plates on his armor.

“And then,” Sans continued as they reached the landing and he opened his door, “I can show you to everyone who dares to say I couldn’t capture a human! I have! And you are living proof! Though I do intend to properly feed you and insure you remain healthy. Papyrus has assured me you are in top condition.”

“S-sans…” They seem to tense at the mention of his brother, “is your brother dangerous?”

“well,” Sans says as he considers the question, setting Skylar on the table with his action figures, “if you were a bottle of maple syrup, then yes. But since you are not, and are a living human, then no. Despite my best efforts to train him, he is woefully pacifistic.”

This makes them ease a bit, “I-It’s just that…he licked me earlier…”

“Well, I can’t account for his tastes,” Sans throws up his arms, “My brother can drink disgusting amounts of syrup and still ask what I’m making for dinner so I don’t know about him at all. I just care about him, that’s all, I don’t understand him.”

Skylar smiles and Sans realizes his slip up, “Well, you might as well know anyway. I’m only an intimidating, ambitious scream machine outside this house. It helps morale in the troops and keeps people from bothering me or my brother.” The short skeleton sighs, slipping his armor off and revealing a black leotard of some sort underneath, “It is no fun, though. I would rather be home with Pappy and watch Dapperbot’s music videos. Or play tactics with my figures. You won’t tell anybody about this, understand?”

He shakes his finger at the human, but then loses his toughness again when they nod.

“You’re really brave to do all that for other people. You have to fight and keep the peace but you’re not even enjoying it,” Skylar murmurs.

“Well, I do enjoy feeling powerful!” Sans starts digging in his closet, “And I enjoy sparing with Alphys, and knowing I can protect Papy is great! But….no, I don’t get to have real fun till I get home.” He emerges with a few shirts and pants that are about Skylar sized in his gloves. “But anyway, here are some clothes for you! I’ll have to tailor them, and make you some sort of underthings and pajamas, but that’s easy. I’ve made mine and Papy’s clothes for years.”

Skylar took the clothes and began trying them on, “So you’re the older brother?”

“mmhm,” Sans made a soft giggle, a surprising sound for his scratchy, high voice, “But everyone thinks I’m the younger one since Papy’s taller. That’s fine with me, though. It makes them believe I’m even more powerful if I managed to overcome an age difference!” He made a heroic pose, then turned back to Skylar, “So let’s look at these.”

Skylar and Sans spent the afternoon trying on and making tailoring marks on the clothes he had in storage. It was enjoyable and relaxed, and it helped both to become accustomed to the idea of Skylar living there permanently.

Skylar woke to the sound of running and yelling. The yelling was Sans, of course, but it all seemed to be coming from downstairs. They had been sleeping under Sans’ table on a spare pillow, so now they put on some clean clothes and went downstairs.

Papyrus was laying on the sofa and Sans was frantically dusting the house. When they noticed Skylar carefully climbing down the stairs, both skeletons turned their way, with Sans leaping toward them. “Skylar! Thank stars! Pappy made a mess in the kitchen this morning and I wasn’t done dusting so I’m behind on cleaning. If you would be so kind, I need to go to work right this minute!” He gave them the duster, and a pat on the head, and then ran out the door.

Nervously, Skylar asked, “U-um, shouldn’t you be going, too?”

Papyrus grinned from under his hood, pulled up over his eyes. “Nope. ‘s my day off.”

“oh.” This made Skylar very nervous, but they decided to soldier through it anyway.


	2. OH GOSH NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syrup is a big dork. And a little bit selfish too.

Dusting was simple. They couldn’t reach high places, sure, but they were good at climbing things and could get to the counters and tables and things. Papyrus didn’t move, so they were forced to clamber around him when dusting the end tables by the sofa and the windows behind it. The tall skeleton spent the whole time sleeping, arms behind his head and one leg slung over the other.

It was almost peaceful. By the time it was noon, Skylar was done with the downstairs. Time for a well-earned break, right?

They perched on the middle cushion of the sofa, sighing in relief now that their first round of cleaning was done. Kitchen was spotless, and other than the ever-present joke-sock, the living room was good to go as well.

Then they heard the gurgling noise behind them and Papyrus shifted.

“hey, l’il thing. What’s th’time?” he mumbled, just waking up from sleeping all morning.

“It’s noon,” they answered stiffly, suddenly aware of how very close they were to him.

“ah, s’what I thought,” he laughed a bit, and suddenly his hand was around their body, pinning their arms.

“P-papyrus, please don’t. I don’t know what you’re doing, but please don’t. I still have to clean upstairs and take a bath and…and…” They were running out of excuses. They didn’t know what he had planned but it couldn’t be good after he’d called them a treat yesterday and said they tasted good.

“’m not gonna hurt’cha, squeaky.” He lifted his hood a bit, looking at them with soft sockets. “it’s jus’ some good, ol’ fashioned teasing. ‘s cause y’re cute. ‘n small.” Then he licked them again, slower this time, and with less force.

It was still gross feeling, but….knowing he didn’t mean any harm by it was comforting. Wait. “Squeaky?” Skylar asked as they tried to wipe the magic spit off their face.

“heh heh, yeah. ya squeak when I lick ya. ‘s freakin’ adorable,” he had a dopey, pleased grin spreading to from one end of his jaw to the other.

Skylar wasn’t sure what to think about this. Mostly they just blushed and tried to wipe themselves off, but Papyrus licked them again and they gave up.

“welp, enough playin’. ‘s noon, right?” he looked around before remembering there wasn’t a clock in this room.

“yeah, the bell at the librarby rang a minute ago,” Skylar said. Sans had explained they kept track of time by bells. Some monsters were more sensitive to time passing than others, and they were the ones in charge of ringing the bells when every three hours had passed. No one rang bells at night, though, that was rude, at least in Snowdin anyway.

“ok.” Papyrus shrugged and stuck Skylar’s whole head and upper body into his mouth.

This was not fun for Skylar at all, “OH MY STARS Papyrus, this is not funny, please let me out, oh geeze!”

On the contrary, Papyrus mused to himself, this was HILARIOUS. He could feel their skin heating up from embarrassment already. And they tasted so nice, too. He made sure to lick them everywhere he could reach, holding them still while they went from reasoning with him to yelling that he was gross. He already knew he was gross, so that wouldn’t do them any good.

He nearly choked on his own spit when he heard them ask, “Are you…PURRING?” Oh shoot, he’d been enjoying this way too much. He really was super gross. Proceed to phase 2, do not pass go, do not collect 200 gold.

Skylar yelped as their question was answered by a thick swallow that sent them in up to their waist, head hanging at an awkward angle just behind his jaw. His tongue pressed up into her body again, shoving her back with more wet noises. “Papyrus! When your brother gets home you are so dead!”

They just couldn’t think of any other threat that would hold weight. There was very little they could do at this point, as they felt their legs slide fully into his mouth and the glittering orange surfaces around them pulsed against them. A frustrated sigh left them as Papyrus tipped his head up and gave a last gulp to send them down, a scant few seconds passing before they were dumped into a more open space with a splat. “Ugh! You’re the weirdest monster ever! You can’t even digest me! I know how this works.”

There was no reply, just more of that weird purring and some strange whimpers. They hoped they were right about this. They’d heard monsters couldn’t hurt humans by eating them, but who knew if it was true?

They crossed their arms and occasionally smacked the walls angrily as their fear mounted.

Oh stars it felt so good. They moved and were warm and they were so BIG and….it was too perfect. The gangly skeleton pulled his hood strings tight till his face was hidden fully. Nobody needed to see how brightly he was blushing right now. Papyrus was honestly on cloud nine.

It wasn’t that he meant to be a pest, though that was sort of fun in its own right. No, he’d just wanted to see if this would work. And it worked far too well. He smacked his hands to his face, the impact cushioned by his hood. Skylar was so much more filling than a bottle of syrup, even if they weren’t sugary and their taste didn’t linger as long. Shoot, he’d give a hundred syrup bottles for the chance to stay like this for….ugh, forever preferably. And when they moved? Oh stars it was like they were soothing his whole soul, even though they were mad at him. And Sans would be mad at him. But he could deal with that.

He could deal with Sans ranting about how they were here to clean and not to be some weird toy for him. He could deal with Skylar probably avoiding him like the plague. Just…let him have this. This was good enough to turn his anxiety off for just a little while. No resets, no murder child, just….just him and Skylar, who couldn’t hurt him and more importantly WOULDN’T hurt him, or Sans. He’d just done the one thing that was likely to make them attack, and they hadn’t so much as activated a FIGHT.

They were pressing at the walls now, seeming worried if the tone of their mumbling was any clue. “ ‘m fine, squeaks. J-jus’….jus’ try’n sleep. I’ll try’n letcha out b’fore m’lord gets home.” He didn’t have to use the honorific for his brother while he wasn’t in public, but it was just easier when he was stressed. Or, in this case, enraptured. He hesitantly used one hand to rub at their back under his jacket, and it just made his purring louder. He was so glad nobody but Skylar could hear him. And they wouldn’t telling anybody who didn’t already know.

When he got home, Sans was a little confused. His brother was sitting in a corner, looking blushy and miserable, and Skylar was on the table with Papyrus’ pet rock, stroking it like a cat and glaring at Pap. Also they were wearing different clothes than this morning? Strange.

“What happened now?” Sans sighed and shut the door behind himself, leaning against it to shut it fully.

“Your brother ate me! Against my will!” Skylar huffed and continued to send daggers through their eyes at his brother.

Oh dear. Sans rubbed his sockets wearily, “Papyrus, did you really do that?”

“y-yeah,” came the reply, Papyrus’ voice soft and embarrassed.

“Then you aren’t allowed to do that anymore,” Sans shrugged. Easy enough problem to fix. “Only if they agree.”

“yes, m’lord,” Papyrus replied sadly.

“There,” Sans went and picked up Skylar, setting them on his shoulder, “now he can’t hurt you and you can do your job without fear.”

They clung to him, still wary as they passed where Papyrus was curled up.


End file.
